1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to chairs, and more particularly, to task chairs including an ambidextrous pivoting work surface.
2. Description of the Related Art
Furniture used in academic settings such as schools and libraries is preferably durable and cost effective, such that the furniture can be purchased in relatively large quantities and placed in regular service over a long period of time. In classroom settings, for example, a chair and desk may be provided for each student, each being lightweight and having a relatively small footprint so that the chairs and desks can be configured in various ways within and among classrooms. Such lightweight furniture may include a molded seat shell attached to a chair leg assembly, as well as a basic desk or table sized to receive the chair.
In some configurations, a seat or seat shell may be provided with a “tablet arm” type work surface which is connected to the seat and provides a work surface at a predetermined position and configuration relative to the seat area. In some arrangements, the tablet arm may be pivotably attached to the seat so that the work surface can be selectively placed in right-hand or left-hand configurations.
What is needed is an improvement over the foregoing.